


Trying to Survive

by Chibbis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other, Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibbis/pseuds/Chibbis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader x Eren super short drabble-thing in which the reader is injured and Eren tries to save them. Not really gender specific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to Survive

You lay on the ground, in total shock. You feel a mixture of pain and pressure on your left leg, or at least where your left leg used to be.

You hear a _swoosh_ of air and some footsteps approaching you. “( _name_ )!” Eren screams. He dashes next to you and crouches beside your wounded self.

“( _name_ )…” he says. “My god… Oh my god.” He puts your head in his lap and strokes your face gently.

You stare at him. “It hurts,” you say. You say it blandly, with no pain or fear in your voice.

He sighs, and tears fill his eyes. “I know it hurts, I’m so sorry. I should’ve watched you more,” He chokes out. Tears are streaming down his face. “You’re so pale, ( _name_ ).”

You reach up and hold his face in your hand, and wipe tears away with your fingers. Your eyes start to water. The pain is unbearable. It feels like a giant weight was set on your leg.

You let out a sob. “Eren… I’m sorry. I’m so foolish,”

He hugs you, and in the distance you can hear giant footsteps approaching.

“Eren…” everything is starting to get blurry and muffled. “You… you need to go.”

He sobs loudly for a moment or two, and then proceeds to pick you up.

“I’m not leaving you here alone.”

At this point everything is almost black. You hear a disturbingly loud ringing in your ears as well. You take a look at yourself. Your left leg is completely gone from mid-thigh down, and both of your legs are covered in blood. Your skin is pale and you can see all the veins in your hands.

Eren starts running, but you can hear the footsteps getting closer.

“Eren… stop running. Let me go.” You say. Your voice is barely a whisper and incredibly raspy.

“No! We need to keep going!” He cries out.

You want to scream and kick and let yourself go. You know you’re finished, and you want your best friend to survive.

You start sobbing loudly. “I’m so sorry Eren,” You say. Suddenly you roll out of his arms onto the ground.

“( _name_ )!” He cries. He turns around as you are picked out by a 10-meter titan with a horrid smile on its face.

You close your eyes.

“I love you,” You say, as everything goes dark.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ooooohhmygod i cannot make titles for my work i suck
> 
> Okay so this is my first reader x character fanfic so constructive criticism is appreciated! Also my first time posting on the site, so if you have any tips that'd be helpful as well.


End file.
